


Caesar

by summerartist



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon Cardassia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Canon Cardassia) Garak has a new occupant in his house. It wasn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar

 

Garak had been saddled with more and more responsibility ever since he had taken up the job of ambassador between the Federation and Cardassia. His latest responsibility sat at his feet, scrawny, a bit smelly, and eager to please.

 “Have you brought his lead?”

 The child dug into the pocket of her overlarge garment and brought out the cord. She handed it over with a smile. She paused long enough to give the hound a pat on the head and thank Garak. She was very well mannered considering her family's status. Garak saw brighter things in her future now that Cardassia's government was changing hands between revolutionists. Elim saw her out with a smile and well wishes.

 When the door closed he eyed his residence's new occupant. He had never particularly fond of riding hounds. Perhaps it was the product of falling off of them so often as a child. He admired their beauty from a distance, always regal with long scaly throats and twitchy ears. In person, however…

 The hound was shorter than average. Most of the beasts were only a couple of inches below him, but this hound was at least a foot shorter. He wasn't fit to bear children on his back anymore and the thin layer of skin clinging to his transverse ribs showed that he was ill suited for any such task.

 He was dirty, long limbs dusted with soot and sand clumped in the grooves of his scales. Wearily, Garak attached the lead to his new hound and brought him outside to wash him. It would be a long evening full of arrangements with the neighbors and work fixing the kennel in his yard.

 Though tapering off, the ration shortage was still present. He had agreed to feed the mongrel when the family no longer could. He wondered if he would come to regret the decision. But, as Doctor Bashir often reminded him, anything worthwhile was rarely easy. Now it was time to put his dear doctor's philosophy to the test.

 

* * *

 

 “Aren't you _adorable_.”

 Garak smiled when he heard Bashir's voice. The doctor was in the front yard. Garak had stepped out around the back to tend to his garden. Dusting off his knees, he followed the doctor's voice to meet him in the front. Perhaps Julian was cooing at the hound through the kennel fence.

 “Easy, easy. I know you're excited.”

 What he did not expect was Julian to be in the kennel with the new hound. The beast was snuffling at his face as Julian nuzzled his head against its scales.

 “Doctor.”

 Garak quickened his pace. He was unsure of the hound's behavior yet. It was true that this one had been raised around young children, but they were carefully schooled in how to behave around the beasts from their parents. Hounds were unpredictable creatures at times. Garak approached the fence and stood outside the cage door.

 Julian looked up at him with wide eyes, face splitting into a wider grin. “I wasn't sure if I'd find you at home. I know how busy your ambassadorial duties have been keeping you.”

 Cardassia seemed to be treating Julian well. The doctor was well groomed and wearing one of the sleeveless tunics Garak had made for him for shore leave. His Starfleet badge with pinned to the front of it. The smooth textured cloth shimmered under the setting sun.

 “You look well.”

 Julian beamed. “I feel well. It took some getting used to but I think I prefer being outdoors rather than being cooped up on the station.”

 Garak gave a knowing smile.

 “So, are you hound-sitting?” Julian was scratching the creature under the chin.

 “No. He's mine.”

 Julian blinked. “Yours? I don't remember seeing him before.”

 “A family I knew could no longer afford to feed him. I took him in as a personal favor.”

 Julian frowned and sat back to survey the beast. “He's skinny. I don't think even my ribs stick out that much.”

 “I'll feed him up of course, and my neighbor offered to look after him whenever I'm away for any length of time.”

 “What's his name?”

 Garak surveyed his two guests, considering.

 “That is still to be determined. Perhaps you would do the honors.”

 Names were important on Cardassia, probably more than the doctor knew. To be allowed to name his hound was a grand gesture. But, as Garak had said before, he was not overly fond of riding hounds.

 “Are there any common names? I'm not sure what the usual procedure is, but I don't want to name him something too common.” Julian looked prepared to do something complex. His brow was furrowed thoughtfully.

 “I trust that you'll decide on a unique name for him.”

 “I'll give it some thought.”

 

* * *

 

 “They need to be pruned, that's for certain,” Garak murmured.

 Caesar's lengthy tail swished back and forth, brushing against the recycled pottery.

 The two sat out in the heat of the day, basking in the garden together. Garak rarely had time off from work. Today they were both lucky to be left to their own devices.

 “Minister Lukin is holding council tomorrow.” Garak clipped the flowering bush with sharp shears. “I wish Taselle would have a word with him about his talks. That man can drag on a council meeting for twice the time allotted.”

 Caesar sighed.

 “My thoughts exactly. But we'll see Doctor Bashir in a few days. No doubt he'll find a way to break up the monotony.”

 Caesar's ears perked up and the swishing of his tail quickened. Garak smiled when the hound recognized Julian's name. It was the human who had finally determined the appropriate name for the hound. All of his prior suggestions had been lacking a certain charisma. After much debate they had settled on Caesar's current title and the regal name suited the creature perfectly.

 “In just a few days, my dear.”

 Caesar was filling out well. The flesh around the jutting ribs had softened. He no longer slept through the day as his energy picked up. Despite his sprightly exuberance, he was content to keep the Cardassian company while he indulged in his favorite hobby.

 Putting down his shears, Garak started pulling up the faint scattering of weeds growing around the roots in his large herb and edible plant plot.

 “It's hard to believe that just a couple of cycles ago nothing was able to grow in this soil. I think we did well toiling over it.”

 Garak's voice had reached a pitch he rarely, if ever, used. It was smooth as satin, almost cooing, like the tone Julian used around Caesar. Perhaps the Doctor was influencing him more than he realized. Caesar stretched his paws out and craned his long reptilian neck towards Garak. Garak absently scratched him under the chin, other hand full of weeds.

 “I'm certainly glad he joined the relief effort,” he admitted softly. Caesar tilted his head.

 Julian's arrival on Cardassia had come somewhat as a surprise, though on some level Garak knew he should have expected it.

 “Though he _has_ spoiled you,” he scolded mildly. The hound's tail thumped faster.

 “I suppose there's nothing to be done about it. Well...” Garak stood and brushed off his dirty hands on his gardening trousers. The hound stood too, locking onto his gaze with an entreating stare.

 “It's time for your mid morning meal.” Garak made a sharp clicking sound with his teeth and tongue when it looked as if the pet might jump up on him. Julian liked to rough house with his hound and it had ingrained certain habits into him.

 Caesar obediently settled down and followed his master into the house. His tail was still wagging.

* * *

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
